dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Taunt
Taunt is a support technique used by many fighters. Overview Taunting is performed by a user performing a some form of gesture, remark, or insult to annoy or enrage their opponent and throw off their thinking. Taunting has been used throughout the Dragon Ball series by a variety of characters. Even young Goku has been known to playfully taunt his opponents on occasion. Krillin suffered taunting from the Bullies of the Orin Temple who often picked on him. As a young martial artist, Mr. Satan along with his Master foolishly taunted Mercenary Tao by making fun of his hairstyle, resulting in Mr. Satan being injured and his master being killed by Tao. Goten and Trunks cheekily taunted the powerful Broly as well as his clone Bio-Broly, while their fusion Gotenks taunted the powerful Majin Buu. Due to his childish personality, Majin Buu has also been known to taunt opponents. During the Battle on Planet Namek, after being healed by Dende follow being almost killed by HAIL Frieza, Krillin heroically used the technique to divert 2nd form Frieza's attention away from Gohan giving Dende time to heal him. Variation *'The Savior Has Come' - Mr. Satan's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse forces opponents to lock-on to the user and acts as an Ultimate variant of Taunt. *'Pressure Sign' - Vegito's variation on the Taunt is a counterattack where Vegito taunts the opponent into attacking him, only to use Rapid Movement upon being attacked to deliver a kicking counterattack. *'Bluff Kamehameha' - A comical version of the Kamehameha where the user pretends to charge a Kamehameha but instead of an energy attack, they fire out confetti and streams. Used by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to taunt and scare Omega Shenron. Appearances in games Taunting was named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, taunting can be performed by not pressing any buttons for a short amount of time. Taunting cannot be cancelled and leaves the user wide open. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z & Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, taunting is used to force opponents to lock-on to the user and in team battles can be used prevent them from targeting ones allies by forcing them to lock-on the user. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Vegito has a variation of the technique called Pressure Sign which he taunts the opponent to get them to attack him, unleashing a counterattack if they do so. Mr. Satan has a variation called The Savior Has Come. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Taunt appears as a Special Move used by several characters and has a chance of inflicting Rage status on a single opponent. There is also a stronger version called Group Taunt. Trivia *Most villains have met their end at some point after showing their middle finger, Recoome was defeated by Goku and killed by Vegeta. Babidi was killed by Majin Buu, and Super Buu's existence came to an end when he reverted to his pure Kid Buu form who was later killed by the Super Spirit Bomb. *Due to its status as an obscene hand gesture, the notorious middle finger taunt is often censored in TV broadcasts of the anime and movies, though it can be seen in the original and uncut versions. Mooning is also censored due to being considered a form a nudity. *Goku has been the victim of The Finger twice, first by Recoome on Namek and later by the Wizard Babidi. However both villains met their ends shortly afterwards, as the defeated Recoome was killed by Vegeta and Babidi was killed by Majin Buu. Interestingly, Goku indirectly caused both villain's deaths, as he had defeated Recoome which gave Vegeta the chance to kill him (though Goku later admonished Vegeta for killing a defenseless opponent) and Babidi was only killed by Majin Buu after Goku suggested that someone as powerful as Buu shouldn't have to take orders from someone weak like Babidi (meaning Goku killed Babidi by proxy). *Both Goku and his descendant Goku Jr. have mooned someone. Goku Jr.'s great-great-grandfather Mr. Satan also threatened to use the taunt on Cell in the manga, though he did perform the clothed version on Cell in the anime. *In Granddaughter Pan, a unnamed punk kid gives the young Pan the finger (in censored versions it was edited to a clenched fist), an act which in real life is viewed as form of sexual assault on a minor if done to children and can result in jail time for the offender. *'Akanbe' (あかんべえ) is a childish gesture in Japanese culture, made by pulling a lower eyelid down to expose the red underneath. In the Dragon Ball series, it is often used in tandem with other taunting gestures, such as Jimmy Firecracker using Akanbe in combination with the finger and Kid Buu using it and sticking out his tongue. Gallery References Category:Supportive techniques Category:Fighting Pose Techniques Category:Techniques